In Another Life
by Comet Punch
Summary: In another life, maybe they could love each other. HighSchool!AU, multiple pairings. Rated M for language.


**_In Another Life  
-In another life, maybe they could love each other._**

**_-Notes: The POV's change frequently. Rated M for language and possible adult themes._**

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

I had always associated fire with death. Until I met _her_. She was beautiful and she radiated the fire inside her.

Katniss Everdeen was my first crush.

I met her in the woods one day. I had set up traps for wild animals earlier that day. I went to check up on them and spotted her as she stared at a rabbit hung by a trap. Katniss moved her arm to touch it.

"You know, stealing is illegal." I said.

She squeaked and fell backwards. She blushed and tried to avoid my gaze.

"I wasn't going to steal it." She mumbled.

I laughed and handed the rabbit. "What's your name?"

Katniss grazed her fingers over the animal and looked at me with gratitude. "K-Katniss."

"Catnip?" I asked, raising a brow.

"No! Katniss!" She frowned at me.

"You should speak up Katniss."

She did not reply and ran back into the Seam, the poor part of town. I watched as her braid disappeared around a corner and chuckled.

Since then, I had run into her in the woods and in school. We were in the same grade.

"How come you go into the woods?" I asked her one afternoon as she strung a bow.

"Huh?" Katniss looked up.

"How come you go into the woods?" I repeated.

She looked down at her worn leather boots and did not reply. I decided to not press further and changed the subject.

"Met any boys?"

Katniss choked on some water she drank from a canteen. "Excuse me?"

I set down another snare and sat down across from her. "Katniss has a boyfriend!" I gushed mockingly. I felt a pang of jealousy, then reminded myself that I was just a friend.

She scowled. "Shut up." She fitted the string on her bow and tested the strength of it by pulling it back. Seeming satisfied, Katniss placed it next to her.

"It must seem funny."

I looked at her questionably.

"A sixth grader, hunting to keep her family alive. I bet all the other girls are watching movies and obsessing over their nails right now." She sighed. "I would anything to have a normal life."

"Are you saying this," I gestured to the snares and the dead deer behind her, "isn't normal?" I was a little hurt.

"In the eyes of the average sixth grader, yes."

I stood up suddenly. "Thanks." I spat bitterly. I turned to walk away. Sometimes, I don't know if Katniss is my friend or not. She knew how hard it was for me to support my three siblings and mother and she decides to say that I'm weird for doing this.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant." I said coldly and left her in the woods.

We both apologized later on, and our friendship strengthened over the years as we saved each other's families.

* * *

**(Katniss' POV)**

I blew a strand of my hair out of eyes and tried not to fall asleep during Mr. Abernathy's lecture on the Fertile Crescent.

I stared out the window that was close to the teacher's desk. Dandelions littered the fields outside of the school. My eyes widened and I grew excited by the second. Prim wouldn't starve today.

"Ms. Everdeen, is there something exciting outside of the window?"

"Tigris River." I said and continued staring outside without realizing what happened.

Many of classmates snickered, bringing me out of my small burst if happiness. "Huh?"

Mr. Abernathy glared at me. "Ms. Everdeen, please speak to me after class."

"Goody two shows got in trouble!" Cato Stone, who sat next to me, whispered to me. "What were you imagining? Your father?"

I clenched my fist. I don't know how he found out about my dad, but I would not let him get under my skin.

"Maybe if you get angry enough, you'll burn up just like your dad." He said louder than he had meant. Cato shut his mouth and smiled at Mr. Abernathy, who had focused on Cato and I after he had heard what he said.

The rest of the class became silent and their whispered conversations stopped. Everyone knew about my dad and how he got drunk and let the mine explode, killing countless men. I was hated after everyone found out and I became the loner of my grade.

I felt nothing but blinding anger that put aside all of my common sense. I seethed, "Shut up." I resisted the urge to punch Cato in his smug little face.

"Is there something wrong?" He glared at the two of us.

"Nothing at all." I said sweetly.

The bell rang and I remained in my seat. I watched as everyone left and one boy, I don't know his name, but he had blonde hair and blue eyes, shot me a sympathetic look.

"Katniss, are you having problems at home?" I snapped my head up. Mr. Abernathy never called his students by first name.

"No." I whisper.

"I'm not ignorant, Katniss. I saw you looking at the dandelions. I also know that you can eat them and I noticed that you are getting skinnier and skinner every day."

I stayed silent.

"I can help if you-"

"No!" I shout, surprising him and myself. "I don't need your damn charity and now everyone probably thinks that I'm some street rat that's desperate enough to eat weeds!" I storm out of his room, my bag over my shoulder.

As I was at my locker, Cato cornered me and his friends joined in my torment.

"If you ever get me in trouble Everdeen, I'll burn you up just like your dad." Cato shoved me into a locker. I gasped in pain as the sharp edge of a locker cut my back.

"Do you think she'll work in a mine too?" Glimmer Bluebell, a girl vying for Cato's attention sneered at me.

"Yeah, she's so poor they'll have to let her." Marvel Phillips said.

"Leave Katniss alone." A girl stood in front of me.

"Clove?" Cato's expression softened. Katniss rolled her eyes as discreetly as she could. Cato was so smitten with Clove Thorman.

"You leave her alone. Just because her father was terrible doesn't mean she is too."

"What happened to you Clove? We used to be friends until _that_ came along." Glimmer glared at me.

"I realized that you guys were rude and disgusting." She pulled on my arm and we walked away from them.

Clove looked at me. "You okay?" She asked as she straightened my worn grey shirt and brushes hair out of eyes.

I nodded and readjusted the strap of my tattered and old bag in my shoulder. I started to leave, then she stopped me.

"Oh no, you're walking with me to lunch. There's no way I'm letting you get bullied by those imbeciles." Clove pushed her black rimmed 'hipster' glasses up her nose. She turned to walk to the lunchroom and I followed her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Clove looked at me incredulously. "It would have been inhumane to let you get bullied."

"Thank you." I mumbled. When we entered the lunchroom, I started to walk to the table in the corner where I sat by myself and just did some homework since I can't afford to bring lunch.

"I see you everyday at that damned table with nothing to eat. Come sit with my friends." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to her table.

The boy who looked at me after class was there, a girl with choppy brown hair sat next to him, a red-haired girl sat next to her.

My eyes widen when Finnick Odair and Thom Ryves sit on the other side of the table. They were the most popular guys in the school. What would a girl like me, an antisocial freak, sit at the same table was them?

"I can't sit here!" I screech into Clove's ear. I yank my arm out of her grip and run to the bathroom. I usually hide there when I have to think about what the hell is happening.

* * *

**(Johanna's POV)**

I was munching on some chips when Clove is dragging Katniss Everdeen to her table. I don't have anything against her, but why would she bring the most hated ninth grader here?

Katniss looked genuinely frightened when Thom and Finnick sat down and she ran out of the lunchroom. Poor girl, she must of been sheltered as a child.

"What was that?" Annie asked as she stared at Clove.

Clove sighed. "Katniss was getting bullied by Cato and his stupid friends again, so I stood up for her and brought her here to sit but she freaked and ran." She sat down and huffed as she ate her ham sandwich.

"Well, I guess she's not comfortable sitting with a lot of people." Thom reasoned as he did math homework he had forgotten to do until now.

"Yeah, she sits by herself and she has a breakdown when she has to present to the class." Annie said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm sure Katniss is a nice girl."

"I just wanted to introduce her to you guys so she could have some friends. I feel bad for her." Clove mumbled as she stared at her sandwich.

I stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. "Be right back guys. Don't miss me."

As I walked into the bathroom, I heard muffled crying and an occasional drip on the tiled floor. I looked under the gap on the stall door, ignoring my moral values, and saw shreds of a picture on the ground on the floor and worn boots.

"Katniss?" I gasp. No one else wore those boots. I banged on the door and hoped that she was fine.

No response.

I looked at the gap between the door and the floor. I sized myself up to the gap and squeezed under the door into the stall.

Katniss was sitting on the toilet and murmuring to herself.

"Katniss are you okay?"

She looks up at me and a tear goes down her cheek. "Go away."

"What's wrong?" I ask. She's been crying over something and I look at the torn up picture on the floor. I think I saw Thom's face, but I'm not sure. I mulled over this, and put he pieces together.

"You like Thom?"

She clamped her hand over my mouth. "Someone might hear!"

I hear footsteps walking away in the distance. I shake the thought away. It was probably my imagination.

"Is that why you didn't sit with us?"

Katniss laughed. "Yes. It's stupid isn't it?"

I lifted her chin. "It isn't. Everyone can have a crush. I'll keep this between us, okay?"

I pull her up and we walk out of the bathroom.

"This never happened." I said as pushed her into the lunchroom. Katniss walked to her table and I walked to mine shortly afterwards.

"Look who's back! How was your massive shit?" Finnick snickered.

"Screw you Odair."

* * *

**(Thom's POV)**

Something in Johanna's body language had changed.

"What happened in the bathroom Jo? You seem different." I asked. "Before you say nothing, you and I both know that's complete bullshit, so tell me the truth."

She sat down and stared at the table. "I don't think I should tell you guys."

Annie gasped and Peeta looked hurt. "Are you saying you don't trust us?" Annie yelled, attracting eyes from nearby tables.

"Nothing to see here!" I shout at them. I drop my voice. "Yeah, what Annie said."

Johanna snorted. "You guys suck. What happened was really emotional and between me and Katniss."

Finnick placed a hand over his mouth mockingly. "Did you girls take a shit in the same stall? I heard that you never go back after doing that."

Clove choked on her water. "What the hell?"

"Finnick you're such an idiot." Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you tell us?" I ask. I wanted to find out what had happened.

Johanna looked at her lap for a long time. "Don't tell _anyone_ about this." She leaned in and motioned everyone to come closer. "Katniss-She has two mothers." She lied.

"Okay?" Peeta responded.

Johanna nodded. "Don't tell her I told you guys. Now laugh as if I told you imbeciles a joke."

I erupt into a ridiculously fake laugh that makes everyone else laugh.

"Is that why she stays away from everyone?" Finnick asked.

Johanna nodded. "I guess. It'll probably sound weird, because her mom had a husband and wife."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and we all threw out our food and split up for out respective classes.

I walked with Annie to Chemistry. We met up with Delly and Madge, who were unfortunate enough to not be in our lunch period. At least they had the same lunch.

"Hey Madge, Dell." I smiled. "Everyone missed you."

Madge rolled her eyes. "Of course. Lunch must be absolutely boring without me and Delly's gossip."

Annie giggled. "I miss it, actually. I had dirt on almost everyone last year."

Delly's eyes widened. "Annie, you're so evil!" She and Annie shared a laugh.

We arrived at the classroom. We a sat a lab table together and waited for the teacher to enter.

"Hello class. Today we'll be discussing..." I tuned her out and looked around the room. Cato and Glimmer sat a table with two girls that they bullied into sitting there so they could do all the work. Katniss sat in the back of the room with the other outcasts. I never knew she was in this class.

"Get to work!" Brought me back to the world. I looked around, completely lost.

Annie handed him a paper. "I know you weren't paying attention. Who were you looking for?" Annie whispered as she dug through her pink backpack for a pen.

"Katniss is in the back. Don't look, or it will look suspicious." I look at the paper and frown.

"You're supposed to match the nitrogen bases." Delly explained as she saw my confused expression.

Madge snorted. "This stuff is like, _so_ seventh grade."

* * *

**(Peeta's POV)**

I twiddled my thumbs as the teacher handed out project papers. As she did, I thought of Katniss. I couldn't help but to be sad for her. When I thought of her, I felt a foreign feeling in my stomach. I waved it off when Johanna tapped my shoulder.

"Partners?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." We were the only two in this class.

"This project is due in two weeks. Get to work!" Ms. Trinket announced. She adjusted her ridiculous wig and powdered her face discreetly, which wasn't very discreet at all.

"Hello friends." Marvel said as he sat next to me.

Johanna frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say that if you don't want the entire student body to know about Katniss' little secret, I suggest that you do what I say."

I froze. How could he know about that?

"What secret?" Johanna lied.

Marvel rolled his eyes. "She has a crush on Thom Ryves. Can you imagine how much everyone would mock her?"

Johanna shifted slightly and she looked very uncomfortable.

I let out my breath without realizing I had been holding it. "So what do you want?"

Marvel smirked. "All I need is for your clique," He said clique with venom in his voice, "To bully Katniss."

Johanna's mouth hit her desk. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Mason. Tell me or Cato about your decision sometime today, or Katniss might have to deal with Thom's fangirls..." He threatened and stalked off.

"Wait, how do you know that we don't even care about Everdeen?" I called after him, attracting the attention of Gloss and Cashmere, two students that were held back.

"Well, you never said that you didn't until right now. Imbeciles." Marvel retorted and continued walking.

"I can't believe him!" Johanna exclaimed. "Katniss didn't even do anything!"

I nodded in agreement and read the project directions. It seemed pretty easy; I just had to make and label Panem. Thirteen districts and the Capitol shouldn't be so hard.

* * *

**(Finnick's POV)**

"Finnick you're so hot!"

"Date me!"

"Can you sign my face?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored the calls of the mob of girls following me. They're treating me like a celebrity when I'm definitely not. What I would do to not be bothered by them again...

My mind went to Annie. We were basically best friends and a romantic relationship wouldn't be too awkward. It would keep those annoying girls away and stop boys from pestering her as well.

I decided to ask her out later after going to the cafe we all go to after school.

I went to my locker and Glimmer was there.

"Hey Glimmer." I smiled at her. I don't know why Clove and the rest of my friends hated her, but she was actually pretty nice.

"Hey Fin." She looked over her shoulder. "I know this is out of line, but Marvel and Cato are threatening some of your friends with Katniss."

I stood there, shocked. "Why with her? She isn't friends with us."

"I know, I know! But ever since Clove saved Katniss, Cato and Marvel want to get back at her indirectly: by threatening you guys. And they've always hated Katniss, so it's killing two birds with one stone." She looked over her shoulder and saw Cato and Marvel walking down the hallway. "This never happened!" She seethed at me and shoved me into a locker.

I frowned at her and she held her index finger in front of her lips. "Hey guys!" She greeted with a sickly sweet voice.

I ignored their conversation and grabbed my backpack and phone and headed for Clove's bus. Everyone met up on it and we all walked home from the cafe since it was close to all of our houses.

"Finnick!" Clove yelled as I walked up the steps.

I waved and sat down next to Peeta. He was drawing in his sketchbook. He never let anyone look at his drawings, so I tried to sneak a glance.

Peeta glared at me and shut the book.

I made a face at him and scanned the section of the bus I was sitting in. Johanna and Annie sat next to each other in the seat ahead of me. Clove and Thom sat in adjacent seats, each by themselves, behind me.

The bus started to move and I saw Delly and Madge sprinting to get to the bus.

"Stop! There's two girls that go on this bus right there!" I shouted.

The bus driver grumbled and stopped. The two girls ran up the steps and sat down next to Peeta and I. They let out a sigh of relief and tried to muffle their deep breathing to no avail.

"Sorry we almost missed the bus. I had an good story for the school newspaper and I got distracted and Madge found me in the library and she screamed at me that I would miss the bus and then we got distracted when Glimmer was talking to her friends and we wanted to listen in for more gossip and-" Delly said in one breath, and her face turned red.

"Calm down Delly!" Thom laughed.

Clove tried to hide a smile. "It's fine Delly. What matters is that you guys are paying for our food since you're the last two."

Madge looked like she was about to slap her. "What wonderful friends."

I smirked. "Thanks."

"Oh shut up, Finnick." Madge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate you guys."

"Love you too!" Johanna sang from her seat.

We all sat a large table in the back and we talked and gossiped about nonsense while we waited for a waiter to get our orders.

A look of dread came over Peeta's face as he remembered something.

"Peeta?" Madge interrupted Delly's story of how she met Thom four years ago at a baseball game. It was pretty funny.

Peeta avoided our gazes as everyone looked at him. "I'm fine."

"There's so much B.S. in that statement that all I see is Pinocchio." Annie said.

I chuckled at her cheesy joke. "But seriously, what's wrong?" I asked.

Peeta looked at Johanna, who was surprisingly quiet. She nodded and Peeta opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

"Marvel told me and Jo that he would tell everyone about Katniss' crush if we don't do what he says."

Delly's usual bright and friendly face turned to a twisted, angry frown. "What a bitch!"

Everyone looked at her, shocked that she had cursed. "What? I can't say bitch?"

I shook my head. "What did Marvel want?" I twiddle my thumbs nervously under the table and a bead of sweat rolled down my face. I hope no one noticed.

"He said we had to bully Everdeen."

"Glimmer told me that they were getting back at you, Clove, for protecting Katniss by threatening us." I blurted out.

"What?" Annie's panini plopped on her plate.

"_Glimmer?_" Clove asked.

I nodded. "She's actually pretty nice."

Thom leaned back into his seat. "This is so stupid. It's like a soap opera."

Madge nodded. "This drama is totally going to stress me out." She fanned her face.

"So what do we do?" Johanna sipped her soda.

"Hey, is that Gale?" Delly exclaimed, bringing all of our attention to the table she was pointing at.

It was. He was sitting with a girl with a long braid and olive skin. That was Katniss!

"I haven't seen him in forever!" Madge said. "Ever since he left our group, he's been avoiding me."

"What's Katniss doing here?" Peeta asked.

Thom shrugged. "I guess she went on a date with Gale."

"Date?!" Clove shrieked. "She went on a date and she can't handle sitting with me? I can't believe that girl!"

I laughed. "Let's watch them. Delly and Madge could get some juicy gossip."

Their faces brighten. They give each other a high five and squeal in unison.

Johanna stared at them oddly and put her attention back to Gale and Katniss.

Katniss took out a piece of paper that I assumed was her homework out and started to work on it. Gale watched her and followed suit. They looked up occasionally to ask each other a question.

Gale told her something and Katniss laughed. Woah. She can be happy?

I watched for a bit more before redirecting my attention back to my friends.

"I think they just come here to do homework and stuff." Peeta remarked.

"Why are they friends? Gale is pretty popular." Annie wondered. She looked back at them and her eyes bugged.

Everyone turned to Gale and Katniss again. Gale had leaned in and kissed her. Katniss looked surprised, judging from her wide open eyes and stiff posture. She broke away and stood up suddenly and left. Gale slumped into his seat and let his face rest on the table.

"Poor guy." Delly commented. She had tear running down her cheek. "Thom was so right. It's like a soap."

Peeta had his fist clenched around his pen that he was using to draw. His knuckles were white and his hand was shaking.

I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me questionably. His grip on the pen slackened. I raised a brow. He averted his gaze.

"Well, I've got to run." Johanna says as she checks her phone. "Bye guys!"

The rest of us leave and I follow out of the door.

"Hey, Annie?"

She turns to me and waits for me to speak.

"I was wondering if you would like, go out with me?" I rushed my sentence and was afraid of having to repeat myself.

Annie hugged me. "Yes!" She released me and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow, you sly dog." She giggled and skipped home with Johanna.

* * *

**Notes: Peeta/Katniss is the final pairing. There might possibly be Thom/Katniss and Gale/Katniss.**


End file.
